Adeno-associated virus (AAV) is a defective member of the parvovirus family. The AAV genome is encapsidated as a single-stranded DNA molecule of plus or minus polarity (Berns and Rose, 1970, J. Virol. 5:693-699; Blacklow et al., 1967, J. Exp. Med. 115:755-763). Strands of both polarities are packaged, but in separate virus particles (Berns and Adler, 1972, Virology 9:394-396) and both strands are infectious (Samulski et al., 1987, J. Virol. 61:3096-3101).
The single-stranded DNA genome of the human adeno-associated virus type 2 (AAV2) is 4681 base pairs in length and is flanked by terminal repeated sequences of 145 base pairs each (Lusby et al., 1982, J. Virol. 41:518-526). The first 125 nucleotides form a palindromic sequence that can fold back on itself to form a “T”-shaped hairpin structure and can exist in either of two orientations (flip or flop), leading to the suggestion (Berns and Hauswirth, 1979, Adv. Virus Res. 25:407-449) that AAV may replicate according to a model first proposed by Cavalier-Smith for linear-chromosomal DNA (1974, Nature 250:467-470) in which the terminal hairpin of AAV is used as a primer for the initiation of DNA replication. The AAV sequences that are required in cis for packaging, integration/rescue, and replication of viral DNA appear to be located within a 284 base pair (bp) sequence that includes the terminal repeated sequence (McLaughlin et al., 1988, J. Virol. 62:1963-1973).
At least three regions which, when mutated, give rise to phenotypically distinct viruses have been identified in the AAV genome (Hermonat et al., 1984, J. Virol. 51:329-339). The rep region codes for at least four proteins (Mendelson et al., 1986, J. Virol 60:823-832) that are required for DNA replication and for rescue from the recombinant plasmid. The cap region encodes AAV capsid proteins; mutants containing lesions within this region are capable of DNA replication (Hermonat et al., 1984, J. Virol. 51:329-339). AAV contains three transcriptional promoters (Carter et al., 1983, in “The Parvoviruses”, K. Berns ed., Plenum Publishing Corp., NY pp. 153-207; Green S and Roeder, 180, Cell 22:231-242, Laughlin et al., 1979, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. U.S.A. 76:5567-5571; Lusby and Berns, 1982, J. Virol. 41:518-526; Marcus et al., 1981, Eur. J. Biochem. 121:147-154). The viral DNA sequence displays two major open reading frames, one in the left half and the other in the right half of the conventional AAV map (Srivastava et al., 1985, J. Virol. 45:555-564).
AAV can be propagated as a lytic virus or maintained as a provirus, integrated into host cell DNA (Cukor et al., 1984, in “The Parvoviruses,” Berns, ed., Plenum Publishing Corp., NY pp. 33-66). Although under certain conditions AAV can replicate in the absence of helper virus (Yakobson et al., 1987, J. Virol. 61:972-981), efficient replication requires coinfection with a helper virus, including adenovirus (Atchinson et al., 1965, Science 194:754-756; Hoggan, 19865, Fed. Proc. Am. Soc. Exp. Biol. 24:248; Parks et al., 1967, J. Virol. 1:171-180); herpes simplex virus (Buller et al., 1981, J. Virol. 40:241-247) or cytomegalovirus, Epstein-Barr virus, or vaccinia virus. Hence the classification of AAV as a “defective” virus.
When no helper virus is available, AAV can persist in the host cell genomic DNA as an integrated provirus (Berns et al., 1975, Virology 68:556-560; Cheung et al., 1980, J. Virol. 33:739-748). Virus integration appears to have no apparent effect on cell growth or morphology (Handa et al., 1977, Virology 82:84-92; Hoggan et al., 1972, in “Proceedings of the Fourth Lapetit Colloquium, North Holland Publishing Co., Amsterdam pp. 243-249). Studies of the physical structure of integrated AAV genomes (Cheung et al., 1980, supra; Berns et al., 1982, in “Virus Persistence”, Mahy et al., eds., Cambridge University Press, NY pp. 249-265) suggest that viral insertion occurs at random positions in the host chromosome but at a unique position with respect to AAV DNA, occurring within the terminal repeated sequence. More recent work has revealed the AAV integration into the host chromosome may not be random after all but is preferentially targeted to a site on chromosome 19 (Samulski 1993 Curr. Opinion in Genet. and Devel. 3:74-80). Integrated AAV genomes have been found to be essentially stable, persisting in tissue culture for greater than 100 passages (Cheung et al., 1980 supra).
Although AAV is believed to be a human virus, its host range for lytic growth is unusually broad. Virtually every mammalian cell line (including a variety of human, simian, and rodent cell lines) evaluated could be productively infected with AAV, provided that an appropriate helper virus was used (Cukor et al., 1984, in “The Parvoviruses”, Berns, ed. Plenum Publishing Corp., NY, pp. 33-66).
No disease has been associated with AAV in either human or animal populations (Ostrove et al., 1987, Virology 113:521-533) despite widespread exposure and apparent infection. Anti-AAV antibodies have been frequently found in humans and monkeys. It is estimated that about 70 to 80 percent of children acquire antibodies to AAV types 1, 2, and 3 within the first decade; more than 50 percent of adults have been found to maintain detectable anti-AAV antibodies. AAV has been isolated from fecal, ocular, and respiratory specimens during acute adenovirus infections, but not during other illnesses (Dulbecco and Ginsberg, 1980, in “Virology”, reprinted from Davis, Dulbecco, Eisen and Ginsberg's “Microbiology”, Third Edition, Harper and Row Publishers, Hagerstown, p. 1059).